The Photo
by Gwenaelle Athene
Summary: Hermione finds a photo of her love, what could happen. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Finding it

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

AN: I decided to load a longer story. It's taken some time to write so I hope you like it.

**The Photo**

Chapter 1: Finding It.

----------------------------------------------

She couldn't sleep again. Ever since the war ended all she saw at night when she closed her eyes were the horrible things that had happened. She tried to tell herself that she didn't mind, that the dreams just gave her more time to read, but she knew that it wasn't true. Not even her precious books could provide an escape for her anymore.

Hermione sighed. She was sure that she had almost read every book in the library at Grimmauld Place. All she had left was the bottom shelf in the far corner. She hadn't ventured there yet since it was so far away from the fireplace. If there was one thing that Hermione liked about the library more then the books it was the fireplace. With a blanket wrapped around her sitting on the large, soft chair in front of the fire she felt safe. Setting the large tome, that she had just finished, down; Hermione decided that reading about Quidditch should remain a last resort. Deciding that she was still too awake to go back to bed, Hermione went to the last shelf to pick a book. Finding a small, worn book Hermione looked at the cover. No title was listed even after she brushed away the thick layer of dust. Her guess was that nobody had seen this book in many years. Opening the cover; she saw weathered, yellow pages. It was a photo album. Taking the album back, to bask in the warmth of the fire, Hermione sat back down in her chair.

Turning each page carefully Hermione realized that it was an album of the original Order members. It started with a few of the people before the first war. There was one of Molly and Arthur with who she could assume were Bill, Charlie, Percy and the Twins at the Burrow. Most of the boys were running around with only Percy reading behind a tree, while Molly and Arthur were waving at the camera. The next photo was of Albus smiling from behind his desk. He was still the Deputy then she mused. Hermione was a little disturbed to see that he would put a lemon drop in his mouth and then wink at her from his picture.

Turning to the next page a little quicker, Hermione gasped. It was a picture of her. A picture of the person that Hermione had always admired. Hermione's heart jumped. She was smiling in the picture, a carefree expression lighting up her eyes. Her hair was slightly falling out of her bun. She was breathtaking. Hermione just stared. Slowly Hermione's hand went to the corner of the picture and started peeling. She didn't think about what she was doing, she just knew that she needed this picture. It was a deep need built with love and care over many years. Hermione needed this picture so she could see her whenever she wanted. She could gaze at her without having to hide her love. Hermione needed this picture to truly be herself.

With a quiet desperation she lifted the photo. Taking it out, she carefully closed the album shut. Hermione put it back on the shelf, put out the fire, and turned of the lights. Sneaking back upstairs to her attic room, she crawled into bed. Clutching the picture to her chest, Hermione thought about her. Her hair, her eyes, her smile, her intelligence, her strength—just her--Minerva

------------------------------------------

AN: More is coming soon. Any reviews would be welcome, even criticisms.

Gwen


	2. Chapters 2,3,4,5

Disclaimer on chapter one

A/N: Sorry about the long delay. I was in the hospital and just lost my muse but its back now. I have most of it written. Here are a few chapters untill I can type up more. Thanks for the reviews. They are very appriciated.

Chapter two

Hermione carried the picture around with her everywhere. This was particularly dangerous since Minerva was staying in the house. Actually most of the Order was still in the house. During the duration of the war most of the Order had moved in, not solely for safety reasons but also for the convenience of gathering for meetings. It was easier to have everyone there when they had to discuss strategies and happenings about the war.

Everyone had claimed their space fairly quickly, grabbing any bedroom that was still available to use. Hermione was in a room with Ginny. She decided soon after the move that she just couldn't room with Ginny anymore. After the fourth consecutive night of being kicked out once Harry snuck in Hermione decided that she just couldn't take it anymore. She needed to find her own room.

It only took her a couple of days to find and clean the attic out to make it suitable to live in. She was quite proud of herself. The attic was spacious but more importantly it was quiet. It was far above the other bedrooms in the house. This gave Hermione privacy and a nice place to read her books. Another feature that contributed to its desirability was that when the house was built the attic walls were heavily insulated to maintain heat in the house. This not only kept the room cozy it also gave the room sound cover.

Chapter three

Hermione was becoming more concerned about her photograph. She liked to carry it with her in the back pocket of the jeans she wore. She wasn't obsessive, she just felt comforted when she knew that she carried a part of Minerva with her. It wasn't the real person but it was the best that she had. The Minerva in the photograph wouldn't ever laugh at her when Hermione told her of her love. Photo Minerva would just shyly smile, blushing every now and then.

This went on for two weeks. Hermione would tell the photo of her love then placing it back in her pocket. Every morning after her shower Hermione would put on new jeans. Walking over to her old jeans, She would take the photo out of the back pocket tell Minerva she loved her then press her lips gently against the photo. Keeping her eyes shut tight and her lips pressed Hermione would make a wish. Each and every morning she would wish that today would be the day that Minerva would return her love.

Hermione pulled back softly. Slowly opening her eyes, she gave one last, longing glance at the photo before she placed it in her back pocket. Giving her pocket one last pat for luck she walked out of her room to start her day.

Chapter four

Now don't think that nobody had noticed Hermione's behavior. While Harry, Ron and Ginny were clueless, caught up in their own worlds, Molly Weasley was not. She knew something was up with the resident bookworm. Generally the girl was quiet and studious but she would still hold conversations. Talking about what she had last read or jumping in on others debates, the girl could be quite talkative at times. So it was with great surprise that Molly noticed Hermione's silence.

They were at breakfast. Once again she had cooked enough food for fifty people, even though there were only ten eating. Just because the war had ended didn't mean that people stopped needing to keep their strength up. Molly noticed when Hermione came in. Hermione made a sweeping glance, looking around the room. Her face fell. Looking slightly dejected she sat down. Hermione poured herself some tea and grabbed a piece of toast. Molly wondered if Hermione was getting sick. She was losing weight because she was barely eating, not to mention the fact that she was getting quieter by the day. Yes it was obvious that something was weighing on Hermione's mind.

Ron and Harry came bursting in talking loudly about practicing Quidditch that day and whether or not they could perform a certain dive or roll. Next Severus came. He had been exonerated of Dumbledore's death and now spent his time doing potions research in the summer. Remus followed him in trying to ask his opinion on Remus' upcoming marriage to Tonks. Ginny came in several minutes later, looking like she had spent hours in the bathroom. She was followed shortly by Arthur.

All that were expected for the morning meal were there except Minerva. Molly wondered where she was since she was a natural early riser and always punctual for meals. Throughout the chaos of the others getting breakfast Hermione didn't look up or engage in conversation, she finished her tea and toast. Finally Minerva walked through the door stepping into the kitchen.

For the first time Hermione looked up. Molly saw her take a breath in then she turned to put her dishes away. Hermione then calmly and serenely walked out of the kitchen taking one small glance back.

Molly wondered what that girl was up too. Maybe she would just have to keep an eye on her.

Hermione didn't notice Molly's inquiring glances or the others conversations. She was just getting breakfast and thinking about what she was going to do with her day. How could she get closer to Minerva?

Chapter five

Later that day came Hermione's divine inspiration. She could ask Minerva for Animagi lessons. After all it was a reasonable request and it was on her list of things she wanted to accomplish.

Taking out the photo Hermione looked at it one last time, she gently stroked her finger over Minerva's face. Slipping the photo back into her pocket she put on a determined face and went to find Minerva.

God I hope she says yes

What Hermione didn't notice was that she had missed the pocket of her jeans. The photo of Minerva now laid face down on the floor of the library.

Minerva was trying to get some light summer reading done. She was going to relax this summer. She had promised herself that after the war she was going to take time for herself. She was going to get what she wanted.

what did she want

She wanted a life finally. But most of all she wanted someone to share that life with. Not just any someone, Minerva knew who she wanted. Wanted but could never have. Smart, pretty and young – too young, she had her whole brilliant life ahead of her. There was no way that she would tie herself to Minerva. Not to mention that she was straight. She had dated boys – nope Minerva had no chance.


End file.
